What lies within edited
by CharmedSasuke101
Summary: This is the edited version of What lies within. There are a few small changes and added scenes. The same summery as before NaruSasu abuse, rape, lemons, violence
1. Chapter 1

**Small note first: What lies within has been written and send off to my beta…yep I finally have a beta for it…so hopefully that'll be up soon. The bad news is I had to shorten the chapter's usual length considerably…sorry but it was either wait months for each chapter to come out or shorten the length and update quicker, so I hope you don't mind. **

**Ok this is the edited version of what lies within you will instantly see the difference and I hope this version is better. Chapter one is split into two parts so half of it will be chapter two if that makes sense…I think I may have over done it with the commas though, so I hope that doesn't put you off.**

**Ok I hope you enjoy.**

The crisp autumn air drifted its way through the streets of New York, the gentle wind letting a few coloured leaves flutter along for the ride, as the morning sun raised itself high above the large city, letting a faint glow be cast over the almost deserted horizon.

Sasuke Uchiha blinked open tired dark orbs as the light from the sun flooded through his double glazed windows, causing the teen to glare at the thing that dared disturb his well needed sleep as he cursed inwardly for leaving the curtains open.

Sighing he turned completely away from the window and let his eyes latch onto the small alarm clock that was sitting on top of the tiny wooden bedside table. Its digits blinked rapidly in bright red letters, reading out the numbers six thirty.

Letting out a groan of irritation, Sasuke realized that he still had fifteen minutes before the contraption went off and he got up to go about his usual morning routine.

Sasuke let his head hit the soft pillow, his eyes staring hopelessly at the dull ceiling above, his thoughts running wild inside his brain, causing a small headache to form from the constant pounding.

Sasuke already could tell that today was not going to be good, not only did he wake up to early meaning he was not going to be in the best of moods for the rest of the day. But that was only one small reason why he knew the day ahead would be terrible, for it was the third of September the first day back at school.

Usually high school for most teens was the best time of their lives, they looked forward to seeing their friends and getting back into football, cheerleading or what other type of sports they were into.

Sasuke however only felt fear and loneliness rise up inside his stomach causing him to feel slightly nauseous.

The raven haired teen knew right then and there that he didn't want to get up and face the horrors of the day, preferring to remain in the comforts of his comfy bed. Then again why would he want to go to the place that brought him so much pain and misery? But Sasuke knew he had no choice.

Sighing he pulled his tired and exhausted body into an upright position, before swinging his slender but stiff legs over the side of the large queen sized bed.

The Uchiha glanced around the spacious room wondering what he could do with his free fifteen minutes before he started to get ready for school. He decided the best option was a nice hot and relaxing shower, to calm his nerves and remove a few tight knots in his overly tense body.

Stumbling into the bathroom, Sasuke grabbed a white fluffy towel from the airing cupboard before throwing it on the rack just beside the shower.

He twisted the dial on the faucet letting the water fall from the long head as he removed his clothing, until he stood stark naked in the slightly heated room.

A small chill hit his back from the slightly a jar window that he left open last night, causing goose bumps to appear on his pale skin.

Not wasting any more time Sasuke stepped into the shower letting the water hit his skin; his shoulders hunched at the hot droplets that hit his back, before his body completely relaxed.

Sasuke closed his eyes in bliss as he let his mind wander away which caused his tiny bit of happiness to deter somewhat as he thought about returning to school.

Sasuke's school life was not something to be desired. He was picked on almost every day, was pushed into lockers by passers-by, got evil glares from most of the student body, and didn't go one day without being at least called one degrading name. Yep life in high school wasn't good for him, not in the slightest.

It was actually only his second year back and Sasuke hoped that it would be better than the first but he knew there was no chance of that, his whole life was filled with bad luck.

At the tender age of eight his parents were killed by a deranged serial killer, leaving the poor boy orphaned and in the care of his older brother Itachi, who was ten years older than him.

The incident caused a drift, as that was when his life began to go downhill.

The raven haired teen didn't understand why people went out of their way to bully him; it wasn't like he did anything to provoke them. Well actually he knew why the kids in school had it in for him and that was due to his unattractive nerdy façade that he threw on every day.

There was a reason for the hideous disguise, which he would go through later on; he hated the look of his womanly looks and structure.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at his pale body in absolute disgust; he couldn't understand why anyone would find him attractive when he looked like this.

The Uchiha's were known throughout the whole of New York, not only for their smart minds and business sense but for their beauty, and Sasuke Uchiha was no exception to that rule.

With his lush and silky midnight black locks that were usually spiked up in the back and framed his rosy cheeks on both sides, while his bangs fell into gorgeous brown eyes.

Soft pouty red lips stood out against his pale skin that was blessed with no spots or blemishes, the skin was completely clear except for a tint of red dusted across both of his cheeks.

Sasuke finally glanced down at the rest of his body, his nose scrunching up in distaste as he watched the water drip from his naked body.

The Uchiha thought his small and fragile body was nothing but a curse; it looked to feminine and held to many curves that shouldn't be allowed on a male's body.

Sighing Sasuke looked away from the ivory figure he reached up and turned the nob on the shower box, letting the water quickly decrease before it totally stopped.

He stepped out of the shower, not needing to wash his hair since he had done that activity the night before, grabbing the towel on the side and wrapping it around his small form.

Staggering back into his room Sasuke once again glanced at the time and found it to be fifteen minutes past seven, which meant he had forty-five minutes to get ready before he headed down stairs to grab some breakfast, before he headed off.

Not wasting anytime the raven haired teen strolled into his walk in wardrobe to decide what he was going to wear for the first day back. He scanned each article of clothing until he found the perfect thing. It consisted of a puke green button up shirt that was so big for his tiny form it fell down to his knees. Next was a pair of hideous brown pants that was also too large for his slender legs to fit in and needed a belt to keep them from falling down.

Sasuke tossed the items on after slinging on a pair of boxers. He went over to the full size mirror in the corner of his closet and cringed slightly, he definitely looked ridiculous with the too baggy clothes and out of date fashion, but it did the job that he wanted it to do and that was covering his body up fully.

Satisfied with his unusual dress sense he headed out of his walk in wardrobe and back into the bathroom to start his daily routine on his face.

Stepping in front of the mirror Sasuke gazed at his reflection with utter repulsion, before reaching for one of the items that was spread across the sink.

It was a small tube of liquid foundation, its colour two times to dark for his ivory skin. He began to dab it onto his face and over his lips, watching as his usually pale skin disappear and be replaced with a mucky brown colour.

After Sasuke was done with that he grabbed some black eye shadow and smudged it under his eyes to create the illusion of bags underneath his large orbs, this caused him to look tired all the time and more like a zombie than ever.

But this was actually obscured by some hideous looking glasses, they dominated most of his face, had think black lenses and the glass bit was tinted causing his dark orbs to disappear from view.

The last thing the youngest Uchiha had to work on was his hair, which he flattened down with the help of some gooey looking gel, then sprayed it over rigorously with some hairspray, hardening the once silky and soft looking locks.

Sasuke glanced into the small mirror one last time and couldn't stop the grin that spread across his lips. Sasuke Uchiha had completely vanished and in his place was some nerdy stranger, with a hideous hairstyle and very bad dress sense.

This was the main reason why the teens picked on him and made his life a complete misery, but Sasuke couldn't help but be proud of his disguise. It made him happy that he had everyone fooled, even himself.

After all that was done he quickly brushed his teeth and turned off the lights, glancing at the clock and was pleased that he had managed to get ready quite quickly, because he still had half an hour before he headed off.

This meant that Sasuke could actually have something better than an apple or something quick for breakfast before he rushed off.

Smiling he headed out the door and down the grand staircase and into the big and spacious kitchen.

Sasuke couldn't stop his eyes from widening in surprise when he spotted his older brother Itachi sitting at the table, nibbling on a slice of toast and reading the morning paper.

Itachi Uchiha was perfect in every way possible; he had entered high school at the tender age of only ten and graduated fourteen. Not only that but he inherited the family company at eighteen, after the deaths of their parents, and if that wasn't applaud worthy then maybe this will be, Itachi was the youngest person ever to be let into the police academy. He became full member of the force in New York at the age of twenty, and now he was known as the best copper around, being known as fearless.

On top of that Itachi didn't just have brains but looks as well; there were a lot of requests for marriage, which he always turned down. People admired him and Sasuke was one of them.

But he couldn't help the frown that appeared on his brown lips as his brother completely ignored him. This didn't surprise the young Uchiha in the slightest but it did sting a little.

Itachi treated him like he was invisible, preferring to avoid him most of the time and hardly speaking to him when he was in the younger's company.

It really hurt Sasuke that both he and Itachi had drifted apart, especially when they used to be so close, but that changed after their parent's deaths.

At first Sasuke tried to convince himself that Itachi didn't have time for him due to being too busy, he had just been trusted with a top rated company, had been working had at the police academy and on top of that now had a little brother to care for.

But after a while Sasuke began to realize that his brother just didn't care about him, it pained him immensely when he came to that conclusion, but what else could he think?

Letting at a sigh he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and poured some of his favourite cereal into it, adding a dash of milk.

Glancing one last time at his older brother Sasuke began to dig into his bowel of cereal. Both of the Uchiha brothers ate in complete silence, the only sounds that echoed throughout the large room was the crunching of cereal and the occasional sips of coffee.

After a few minutes Itachi folded his paper in half before laying it neatly on the table in front of him, as he finally looked towards his little brother.

"Sasuke…" His cold stern voice stated causing the younger teen to tense slightly in his seat, before slowly lifting his head to give his older brother his full attention.

"Yes" He whispered, twirling the metal spoon around in his half eat breakfast. Sasuke had never been a big eater; it was probably why he was so skinny.

"I will be working at the office late again tonight, we have a huge case to work on and I don't to waste precious time." Itachi said in a clear tone of voice. Sasuke didn't have the heart to say anything so instead he nodded; his shoulders slumped slightly in defeat.

The next thing however made the young Uchiha sink even lower in his chair. "I also don't want you staying up to late and missing school. I will not tolerate it nor will I be happy if I have to take the day off because of your foolishness."

Sasuke felt his heart break into a million of pieces but nevertheless nodded his head in agreement once again. "Yes Itachi I understand. Do you want me to save you any dinner?"

Itachi thought the offer over for a minute before ultimately shaking his head. "No I will pick something up on the way back…" He paused as he glared at his younger brother but fortunately for Sasuke he was too preoccupied with the polished floor of their kitchen.

"There is one last thing Sasuke…" Itachi waited for the small raven haired to look at him, when he did he stated in a calm but deadly voice. "I will not tolerate another phone call from the school saying you been involved in another fight."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest to tell his brother that it wasn't his fault, but was silenced by Itachi raising his hand.

"I don't care who stared it. If you do get provoked then you ignore them, because I mean it Sasuke if I hear you been causing trouble your life won't be worth living." Itachi promised.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak before closing it again as he felt tears well up inside his eyes, he blinked them away furiously.

It wasn't his fault that everyone at his school had it in for him and that he didn't cause trouble, but he knew his brother wouldn't listen to him in the slightest. Sasuke just wished that Itachi could see the pain he went through every day and notice that he didn't have one friend to his name.

"Yes I understand." He whispered meekly his voice so small Itachi had to strain slightly to hear him, but he was nevertheless satisfied with the answer that he got.

Standing up from the table the older Uchiha brushed his expensive looking clothes. "I better not." He hissed before turning on his heel and heading out of the door, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts as usual.

Not having much of an appetite anymore Sasuke preceded in putting his dirty dish in the sink before grabbing his already prepared school bag, which was falling apart at the seams and was in desperate need of being replaced, and slung it over his shoulder.

As he headed along the foyer he stopped just outside Itachi's study door, debating whether or not to say a quick goodbye. He decided against it in the end, knowing he would probably be ignored as pure usual by the older man. Sighing Sasuke headed out the door and made his way to school.

Kyuubi High was only a ten minute walk from the Uchiha compound, prompting Sasuke to travel by foot every morning for five days a week.

The walk to school was calming somewhat and very quiet, the Uchiha liked that very much. There was hardly anyone out except for a few businessmen or women rushing to get into their car for work.

Sasuke hardly paid any attention to this or anything really as his mind was always occupied with his thoughts, mostly they were about how he would try and survive the day ahead. He had a few tips from last year which do come in handy especially if your name is Sasuke Uchiha.

First make sure you get to school at least ten minutes before everyone else that way you miss the morning crowds, and avoid certain people you'd rather not see. That rule was a must do because if you don't you'll mostly be on the dirty floor with shoe prints on your sore back.

Sasuke shivered when he thought back to when that happened to him, he made sure never to be on time to school ever again. It was either be early or be late no in between.

But he preferred the former to the latter because coming in early gave him some peace before the hassle started. It was only about ten minutes of bliss each day because his tormenters liked to start as soon as they walked through the front entrance.

It was no secret that he wasn't the most popular kid in the school; actually to be blatantly honest he was as low as you could go on the food chain. Nobody liked him and often showed him in some way or another. He was looked at in disgust and often called a freak among other things.

No the teens in the school went out of their way to make the poor Uchiha's life as miserable as possible, particularly two footballers who delighted in it most.

Sasuke couldn't stop the frown appearing across his face or the narrowing of his brown eyes, rage filled him as he thought about the two people who made his life hell the most, but calmed down instantly when he spotted the large building in the corner of his eye.

The school grounds were off course huge and had at least three or four entrances. Sasuke liked using the front because of where his locker was stationed, at the front of the school. That was actually a bad thing.

Letting out a soft sigh Sasuke lifted his bad higher over his shoulder and pushed up his glasses before strolling through the double doors, making his way straight to his locker.

Sasuke watched a few people walked in chatting to their friends and not taking any notice of him. This made the raven haired teen sigh again as he turned around and opened his locker.

Sasuke often wondered what was worse being beat up every day or being invisible, he had to choose the second option. It hurt to know people didn't care enough about you to know that you exist and the only time they do is when you're getting taunted at.

He had often daydreamed about what it would be like to be popular, and he guessed he could be if he truly wanted to, after all people always picked beauty over everything else and let's face it Sasuke had beauty and everything else. But he didn't actually want to be popular he just wanted a friend, someone who he could share all his trouble with. It was never going to happen but he still prayed for it every chance he got, hoping that each day something would change. But so far he had no such luck.

The pretty raven quickly walked over to his locker when he saw a large crowd form through the doors. Knowing if he stays where he is he probably would get trampled. People always bumped into him whether on purpose or because they think he's invisible is anyone's guess.

The raven haired teen locked those thoughts away deep in his mind; it wasn't the time for self-pity. Slinging his bag of his shoulder he unzipped one of the compartments and pulled out one or two books. He knew he wouldn't need all of them today since it was the first day back and they hadn't got their schedules yet.

Running a hand through his greasy feeling hair Sasuke spotted a few more people come in, one or two stopped to give him a glare or a snort of disgust. He took no notice of them as he continued to stare at nothing in particular.

His heart was now pounding because it was nearly time for school to begin, he was dreading it. Turning around to face his locker again Sasuke flung his bag in. there was no way he was going to let his bag get damaged even more than it already was. It was actually because of a certain few people that his bag was in such a tattered state in the first place.

Sasuke was so lost in thought he failed to notice a certain brunet creep up behind him, until he was slammed brutally into the lockers, face forward. He let out a yelp of pain and clutched his nose, which luckily wasn't bleeding…yet.

Pushing up his large glasses the small Uchiha spun around to be who 'bumped' into him, and wasn't surprised to see Kiba Inuzuka standing there, along with a few of his followers, with a huge smirk across his tanned features.

The Inuzuka was quite tall and well built, with shaggy brown hair that spiked up; he was quite good looking with two tattoos placed on his face that looked along the lines as two red fangs.

They looked ridiculous in Sasuke's opinion, but he could just be being bias since he couldn't stand the brunet.

Back to point he was also on the school's football team, that had a major winning streak going for the last ten years, but last year they totally broke the record.

"I see you're still wearing the same big ass clothes as last year." The brunet sighed in mockery causing a few people in the small crowd to snigger. "I guess you didn't hear about the new rules, the school doesn't allowed out of date losers into the school anymore, so I guess you'll have to go somewhere else."

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at the lame comments about his scruffy and baggy dress sense, as he completely ignored the laughter that followed.

It was way too early for this and he wished that they would at least wait until lunch or better yet leave him alone all together, well he didn't actually wish that but it was extremely annoying being tormented just two and a half hours of waking up.

Sasuke began to block out everything around him as he continued to stare blankly at the Inuzuka, as he continued to jeer and taunt him. He could hear laughing and sniggering grow louder and louder.

Shaking with pure rage was the comments were starting to get to him, Sasuke finally snapped.

"I am not a loser you fucking idiot, and I can dress how I want." Sasuke shouted in frustration.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" The Uchiha bellowed at the top of his lungs, causing silence to fill the hall, except one of two gasps from the slightly bigger crowd.

It seemed more kids had joined to see what the fuss was about and decided to stay and watch the 'entertainment.'

Sasuke was panting heavily his face bright red. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? That in reality was the last thing he wanted, but he did want the name calling to stop along with the mocking laughter.

Kiba straightened up slightly the smirk disappearing off his face and a scowl replacing it, the Uchiha knew he would be in trouble now, as his right hand unconsciously went straight to his mouth.

He couldn't believe he had just done that and felt everyone stare at him like he had grown two heads, but Sasuke ignored this, after all he had bigger problems to worry about now that he was going to have his face smashed in. it was not going to be pretty.

Just as the Uchiha expected he was grabbed harshly by the front of his collar and slammed hard against the lockers. A small pained gasp made its way past his lips as pain filled his body, mainly his back.

Sasuke forced himself to look Kiba in the eye show him that he wasn't scared of him that was a big mistake, because he couldn't help but cringe when he saw the animalistic rage that was in his eyes.

The bravery the Uchiha was trying so hard to put on instantly vanished and he began to shake slightly with fear.

"Listen you little shit, are you asking for a beating 'cos I can give you one."

"Listen you little shit!" Kiba growled as he shook the now frightened boy. "Are you asking for me to beat you up?"

Rolling his eyes mentally Sasuke so wanted to shout out that it was going to end up like that anyway, but didn't dare say that out loud. He was in enough shit as it was and his big mouth wasn't going to make it worse.

Letting out a small sigh the Uchiha shook his head. "No I don't want a beating." He stated in a clear but quiet voice.

Kiba released the raven haired teen was his grasp and the latter hoped that would be the end of it and the brunet would now leave him alone, but off course it wasn't.

Kiba smirked in triumph feeling the satisfaction of victory settle into his veins, watching as the smaller teen stood up straight and was pleased to see him trembling slightly.

An evil grin soon appeared across his face as a new idea hit him. Kiba wasn't done with the Uchiha yet not by a long shot.

After straightening his self out Sasuke made the mistake of looking the brunet's way, which was a huge mistake, because he didn't like the evil look that he was getting. He knew Kiba was planning something and he wouldn't like it.

The Inuzuka folded his arms and brought his right hand up to rest underneath his chin in like a thinking manner.

"I'm not convinced that you weren't…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Maybe if you apologize I might consider forgiving you. What do you say?"

Sasuke's mouth opened and closed in shock as his eyes widened considerable behind his glasses. His whole body shook with rage. There was no way in hell that he was going to apologize for something he didn't even do.

The crowd was surprisingly silent as they waited for the Uchiha to react, they all secretly hoped that he would lose it, they all loved watching the boy suffer and what better way than a beating. Luckily for them they all got what they wanted when Sasuke snapped in anger.

"Go fuck yourself Inuzuka! There is no way on this planet that I would ever apologize to a low life like you!" Sasuke glared daggers at his tormenter, whose smirk vanished and was reinstated with pure anger.

The crowd began to egg Kiba on shouting remarks at him.

"Show the little freak a lesson man."

"Don't just stand there man teach that little freak a lesson." One shouted raising his fists in the air.

The students agreed with his person as another comment was followed soon after. "Yeah beat that little shit good he deserves it."

The students clapped and cheered and began to stamp their feet restlessly.

"Yeah for thinking he's so much better than everybody else." One girl shouted in disgust Sasuke sort of recognized her but couldn't remember her name. "Someone needs to put him in place."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel disheartened as his peers continued to shout out remarks on how to deal with him. The remarks hurt they hurt him a lot.

The Uchiha was still waiting for the blow that was bound to come any second, but was shocked by the hand being placed on his shoulder, looking up he saw Kiba standing there with an intimidating smile spread across his lips.

Sasuke pleaded with him with his eyes causing the grin on his face to widen even further, he could have fun with this.

"Unless you're not sorry and then I'll have to give you the beating off a life time. So what's it gonna be?"

"Well if that's the way you want to play it fine." Kiba sighed turning Sasuke around and raising his fists. The latter closed his eyes waiting for the painful impact but after a second nothing happened. He bravely cracked open one eyes and whimpered when he saw the Inuzuka's fist right in front of his face.

The brunet smiled at the reaction he got from Sasuke, he always did love toying with the nerd. But because he was such a nice guy he was going to give the Uchiha one last chance.

"I'll tell you what because I don't want to get my hands dirty this early in the morning and I'm sure you don't want a beating. I'll give you one last chance to apologize. The choice is up to you." Kiba told him lowering his fists and letting go of Sasuke's shirt.

A few people groaned at this wanting to see some action and so far they weren't getting much. But Kiba ignored them because one he didn't care what they thought and two he loved messing with the Uchiha to much.

Sasuke stumbled back slightly and pushed his glasses up his nose as he considered the choices that he was given.

Apologizing went against everything he stood for especially when he was the one that was being provoked. If he did decide to swallow his pride and say he was sorry, humiliation was sure to follow soon after.

But if the raven haired teen didn't he would get beaten up and that would cause the school to get involved and call his older brother, who evidently wouldn't be happy to get a phone call from them so early on the first day. Itachi would make his life hell more than it already was.

So the choices came down to who he was scared of most…Sasuke's brother won every time without a doubt.

Taking a deep breath the Uchiha swallowed all his pride as he glanced down at his feet in both defeat and shame.

"I'm sorry." He muttered his voice barely audible but fortunately for him he was just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Tears welled up inside his tear ducts making his vision blur; blinking them back Sasuke was glad his bangs and glasses were hiding his eyes. But nevertheless he was determined to not let them fall and give more ammunition to his tormenters.

The Uchiha kept his eyes firmly on the ground not wanting to see Kiba's smug looking face.

As predicted the Inuzuka did look smug as he relished in his victory. Sometimes the nerd was way too easy to torment, it almost took the fun out of it.

Kiba couldn't help but loud silently at that, torturing the Uchiha was never dull and would never be. He would never give up the opportunity to make life hell for the geek, and with that he continued with his torture, enjoying himself too much.

"Hm I'm not convinced yet loser, Maybe you can give me a little something more to you know…convince me." The raven couldn't believe his ears. The idiot was only playing him.

"Are you really sorry?" Kiba questioned folding his arms the smug look disappearing and was replaced with a pretend hurt look. "I mean you really hurt me with that comment earlier, but maybe if you give me something then I might accept it and feel better."

Sasuke's head snapped up again feeling his heart sink inside his chest, he was being played. Some of the students laughed and Kiba tried to hold a straight face.

The Inuzuka was suddenly hit with an idea. "I'll tell you what I'll make you a deal. You give me let's say a tenner every day and I promise I'll leave you alone."

That was never going to happen but he hoped Sasuke would fall for it anyway. It was the perfect idea because not only would he be doing his favourite pastime, picking on the nerd, but would be paid for it. It would just be like a job but one that he would actually enjoy.

Sasuke stared at him with a frown. "W-what?" he stuttered causing the brunet to roll his eyes.

"It's pretty simple you cough up ten pound every day and I'll leave you alone, and don't try to give me any shit about not having that sort of cash, because we both know you do."

"But that's for my lunch." Sasuke said as he realized what the brunet was trying to do, but the offer was tempting very tempting. It was basically his freedom in exchange for a few quid. How could he not go on it?

But unfortunately for him his little comment and the time it took to answer caused Kiba to grow annoyed.

"I don't give a fuck what it's for you'll cough it up whether you like it or not." The Inuzuka replied in irritation.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears he was being played again. He cursed mentally for not seeing that one coming. There was no way in hell that he was going to give someone money for making him miserable. It just wasn't going to happen; he'd rather die a slow painful death first.

Gulping Sasuke turned to face Kiba his fists clenched and his jaw set. "No" He told the brunet boldly not holding back.

There were whispers among the crowd again as Kiba's eye twitched dangerously, signalling trouble ahead.

"Listen you little shit you will hand over the money now and every day after or you'll face the consequences." The brunet growled grabbing the Uchiha by the front the front his shirt and once again slamming him up against the lockers, so his feet were now off the ground.

Letting out a grunt of pain Sasuke stood his ground. "No I will not give you any money so fuck off."

This was the wrong thing to do as his head was snapped to the side after a hard blow was dealt to it. Sasuke whimpered in pain bringing his left hand up to his now throbbing cheek, as tears gathered in his eyes.

Some off the students cheered while others held their breath waiting to see what else would happen.

"Please…" the raven whimpered, but was cruelly cut off by the brute slamming him against the lockers again, too more laughter's. The kids were actually laughing at his pain.

The Inuzuka raised his fist again as he delivered another blow to the poor Uchiha's abdomen, causing the boy to gag slightly.

"Please…" He whimpered out brokenly watching as the next blow halted in mid-air.

"Then hand the money over!" Kiba growled letting his hand grip Sasuke's shirt again.

The Uchiha didn't move an inch causing the brunet to slam him against the lockers hard.

Sasuke let out a terrified and painful yelp and quickly rumbled inside his pockets and pulled out a fiver.

"It's all I got." He promised as he handed the cash over. Kiba stared at the money for the moment before snatching it out of the smaller teen's hand. Chuckling slightly he dropped the raven haired teen and watched him fall to the floor in a heap.

Everyone once again cheered at this as Sasuke bowed his head in defeat, not attempting to move himself from the ground.

He felt Kiba lean down and whisper something in his ear. "This will do for now but remember I want ten pound tomorrow or I promise you I'll make your life even more miserable than ever, got it?"

Sasuke nodded and watched him disappear around the corner, a few people following him. Everyone else decided to leave as well, not seeing much point of hanging around, but they were all pleased with the show.

After everyone was gone Sasuke let the tears he so desperately tried to cling to, fall.

The bell rung throughout the school at that minute so the Uchiha pushed himself of the ground, wiped the tears of his cheeks and grabbed his scattered books, and headed off to class.

**Ah there we are what do you think. **

**You are probably wondering why I've put this up separately to the original…well it's simple it's so I don't get mixed up and this way I can finish the original without you waiting until I'm done with editing.**

**I'm not making much sense so please review. If you like it I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow since it's already done, but If you're thinking why bother editing the story so much just keep the original as it is then I won't **

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**There will be a few new stories coming out next week. I already put up my story Abused love and Birthday blues will be out either tomorrow or Monday…Check my profile for details.**

**One last thing I'm looking for a beta for this story and my other one Abused love if anyone wants the job please let me know XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is chapter two…yes Naruto's introduction. I hope this turned out well and I hope you enjoy. XD **

Naruto Uzumaki, a popular teenage boy, strolled happily through the school, not taking any notice of the deserted halls. He was the star player of the football team, and also the captain.

The team was known as the foxes and was the best team around; a lot of it was due to Naruto. Its winning streak had been running way before the blonde entered the school, but now they were creaming the other teams. There wasn't anyone who could beat them.

This caused Naruto be to one of the most popular guys in the school, but that wasn't the only reason.

He was extremely good looking with his yellow blonde hair that matched the sun; it even shined like the great big ball of fire in the sky. His tanned body was toned and muscular causing the ladies and even guys coming back for more.

People were drawn most to his cheerful demeanour, Naruto would go out of his way to help anyone in need, and didn't have a nasty bone in his body. He definitely wasn't like any of the other jocks you would happen to come across, and that caused people to be drawn to him.

Naruto had more than his fair share of girlfriends and even a couple of boyfriends, none of them lasted for more than a month.

It filled the blonde with glee how he could get anyone in the school that he wanted, everyone wanted to be the blonde's girlfriend.

Smiling to himself Naruto walked into his first class of the day, of the year even. It was Maths with Might Guy, a well-liked teacher who actually made the lesson somewhat fun, but he was also deemed weird, wearing green spandex all the time and his on-going lectures about youthfulness.

The door slammed shut behind the blonde, causing the teacher and the students to stop what they were doing to see what the commotion was.

They wasn't surprised to see Naruto walk in…late as usual, some even rolled their eyes with small smiles twitching at the corners of their lips.

Guy just grinned a toothy grin, a heavy textbook in his left hand as he waved Naruto off with his right.

The blonde gave him a smile of his own before heading to the back of the class, and taking a seat next to Neji Hyuuga, the school's beauty and one of his best friends.

The Hyuuga was beautiful there was no other word to describe him, with his long brunet hair that fell around his rear in waves, his body was toned but held a feminine look to it. Yes it was hard to believe that Neji Hyuuga was actually a guy.

Naruto shivered as he remembered the time when he made that mistake once, and let's just say he wouldn't make that mistake again.

Neji might look quite small and helpless but he was far from it, in fact Naruto himself wouldn't mess with him and he was twice the guy's size.

Despite that the blonde began to flirt dangerously with the long haired brunet. Leaning forward in his seat Naruto gave the Hyuuga his famous grin.

"Hey Neji I was wondering if you want to have some…fun after class." Naruto husky voice asked as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Neji rolled his eyes at the sexy blonde. Naruto was always flirting with him.

Neji rolled his eyes and glared at the sexy blonde, who continued to stare at him seductively.

"I don't think so Uzumaki." The Hyuuga stated coldly a small smile gracing his lips.

"Oh come on Neji we can go somewhere private and I can fuck your brains out." Naruto whined trying to plead with the brunet with his blue eyes.

This caused Neji to roll his eyes again. "You could try it Blondie but unless you went all your limbs to stay intact, I would advise against it." He told Naruto, who sighed in defeat and slumped back in his chair.

There was one person in the school that he wouldn't dare mess with and that was Gaara Sabaku. The dude was terrifying; captain of the wrestling team and a player for the football team the Sabaku was extremely fit.

Gaara was also known as Neji boyfriend, they had been dating for about two years now. There were people who tried to ask the brunet out, but one look from a certain red haired teen, caused them to run a mile with their tails between their legs.

Gaara did not like sharing especially something that he loved with all his heart and Neji was exactly the same.

Letting out a sigh he turned back to the pretty teen. "How is the ice prince this morning?" Naruto enquired his signature grin back on his face, as he punched the smaller teen on the arm, earning him a deadly glare from the brunet.

"He's fine I didn't see him much over the summer because he had to go to San Francisco with his family. They were there for most of the holidays and they didn't get back until last week." Neji told him with a sigh.

Naruto nodded before a devious grin appeared across his tanned face. "I bet the sex was good though."

Neji spluttered indignantly at this and glared once again at a certain blonde. "Naruto why don't you go hassle one of those girls that like to follow you around. I'm sure they would be more willing to your idiocy."

Smirking Naruto rose up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine I'll go bother someone else, man you're being more bitchy than usual."

Narrowing his eyes Neji pointed in certain direction. "Go!" He ordered before lowering his head to concentrate on his work.

The blonde let out a sigh and turned in the opposite direction and smirked when he saw a pretty girl in the corner of his eyes. Leaning forward he began to flirt with her, completely ignoring the maths lesson.

After all there were more important things to think about than maths, well in Naruto's opinion there was.

The girl was now staring at him, her face bright red and her eyes fluttering. It made the blonde laugh sometimes how girls acted around him.

Not to sound big headed but he could literally get any girl or guy he wanted. Everyone adored him and went out of their way to try and peg a date with him. It definitely made the blonde feel special.

Naruto had his fair share of girlfriends over freshman year, most only lasting a week or two. He never dumped them, well not really, it just never worked out. He felt each girl or even guy he dated was not the right one.

But the blonde had always made them feel like it wasn't their fault and tried to stay friends with his now ex-girl/boyfriend.

Off course there were a few who reputed this offer at first and called him a pig trying to use them for sex.

But there was something most didn't know about him he was still a virgin. No one knew this though even his friends assumed that he had.

Naruto never bragged about having fucked anyone, so he was surprised to find out his friend's thought otherwise. Off course he never denied it so it was sort of his fault as well.

Giving a small shrug as a small smile crept upon his lips, watching the girl turn even redder.

Even though Naruto could have anyone he wanted there were a few he wouldn't or more like couldn't go for, the unpopular.

There were rules that even he himself had to follow. Sometimes the blonde didn't agree though. It wasn't someone's fault that they were not as attractive as some, but hey what could he do? Rules were rules.

Turning his azure orbs away from the girl, he let his eyes scan the room, seeing if there were any of his other mates in this particular maths lesson.

He didn't spot anyone else from the football team that he and Neji were a part off. Spotting a hot chick he made a mental note of asking her out later.

'She'll probably say yes." Naruto thought smugly continuing to gaze around the classroom, ignoring Guy's lecture about long division or whatever he was going on about.

Off course he wasn't the only one in the class not paying attention. Some students were chatting amongst themselves, probably about what they did over the summer. While others were either doing the work or doodling in their notebooks, but the blonde couldn't be sure.

Naruto's eyes finally stopped on a certain figure in the very front of the class and gave a snort of disgust.

The guy was known as Sasuke Uchiha the outcast of the school. He was ugly and not to mention a right nerd. There wasn't one person in the whole building that liked him. Everyone went out of their way to avoid him, even the other so called nerds kept their distance.

Everyone hated the little know it all and some even showed it to him by stealing his lunch and doing other things to the raven haired teen.

Despite the whole school disliking the geek in some way or another, no one hated Sasuke Uchiha more than Naruto did.

The feelings were mutual off course and the two couldn't be in the same room without taking chunks out of each other.

The blonde saw the raven haired teen nothing more than a smug bastard who got everything he wanted. Good grades, money and he had an older brother who cared about him.

His family had been killed not long after he was born in a horrific car accident, so he had never got to meet his folks. The only memories he had of them were pictures and his godparents, who would tell the blonde stories one in a while on what his parents were like. But it would never compare to the real thing.

Off course he was luckier than most because he had Iruka, who adopted him not long after his seventh birthday. He loved the man more than anything in the world and would do anything for him. But he did get lonely sometimes and wished he had a sibling to not only to talk to and play with but to teach and love.

Sasuke had that and yet he never seemed to ever be happy. Naruto couldn't understand this; off course he completely ignored the fact that the poor teen got hassled every time he stepped through the front entrance of the school, and that would probably be a big tribute to why the raven was so miserable all the time. But Naruto just ignored all this.

It wasn't just the sibling thing that Naruto hated but it was also Sasuke last name, Uchiha, the family that literally ruined his life.

When the blonde heard that there was an Uchiha at the school instant dislike filled every pore of his being, and every time he set eyes on Sasuke he couldn't help but shake with rage.

This usually ended with the smaller teen with a black eye or a broken nose but Naruto just couldn't care less, when he saw Sasuke he just wanted to tear the guy apart.

After Naruto himself took a disliking to the Uchiha so did everyone else. It was probably due to the blonde being one of the most popular kids in the school, and had a lot of friends to boot.

All the students went out of their way to make life miserable for Sasuke. It always filled him with joy when he saw the other teens jeer and beat up the small raven haired teen.

Picking up some paper and scrunching it up the blonde threw it in Sasuke's direction, smirking at it hit its target straight on.

Naruto couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across his face at his small victory as he watched Sasuke flinch slightly at the contact.

"Ha take that you disgusting freak!" he shouted loudly causing the rest of the class to stop what they were doing once again, to see what the problem was.

Naruto could hear laughter and cheers all around him and this pleased him greatly. It was always good to know that others liked to watch Sasuke Uchiha suffer as much as he did.

However there was one person in the class that wasn't enjoying the display played out in front of them, as a certain Hyuuga glared disapprovingly at the blonde.

Neji couldn't understand the hatred that Naruto felt towards the Uchiha nor did he like it. He often felt sorry for the poor teen.

Sasuke was often tormented for being nerdy and unattractive. The Uchiha had never done anything to anyone and often kept himself to himself, but people went out of their way to cause the poor boy pain.

It just made Neji so angry but also ashamed, because although he didn't join in he didn't go out of his way to stop the bullying either. But this was going to be different he was determined to make life better for the Uchiha.

Turning around in anger he tapped Naruto on the shoulder harshly and narrowed his pale eyes dangerously at him.

Letting out a gulp Naruto smiled nervously at the brunet, but this only caused Naruto to narrow his eyes even further.

"Naruto leave the Uchiha alone he hasn't done anything to you!" Neji hissed dropping his pen on top of his open notebook.

Naruto turned around his full attention on the pretty teen. "So he deserves everything that he gets."

The blonde's usual smile had vanished and was replaced by a really dark look. Neji took no notice of his and folded his arms in irritation.

"He doesn't deserve anything Naruto he hasn't done anything to you." The brunet growled unfolding his arms and banging one of his fists against the wooden desk.

Naruto's face darkened even more as his expression morphed into a glare of his own. "He's a nerd that's reason enough."

Neji gave the blonde an annoyed look as he let out a frustrated growl. "That does not give you the right to hurt him Naruto!" He exclaimed, not believing how cold Naruto was being towards the Uchiha.

Letting out a huff Naruto straightened up in his seat, his blue eyes filled with anger. He had tried to tell Neji a number of times that not only did the Uchiha deserve what he gets, but it was also the rules. Geeks and popular kids don't mix and never will. Why could the brunet see that?

Running a hand through his spiky blonde locks he decided on a different tactic to try and make Neji see sense.

"Alright maybe you're right but you can't deny the fact that Sasuke's nothing but an obnoxious little runt." Naruto told Neji. It was a fact and one everyone knew well. "He thinks he so much better than everybody else. I'm just helping everyone to put him in his place, which is right at the bottom of the garbage."

Neji's frown deepened at these words as he shook his head sorrowfully, wondering what happened to the usually cheerful blonde that was his friend. He didn't like this Naruto nor would he accept him, actually the Hyuuga was on the verge of abandoning the footballer as a mate altogether. Off course he would never actually do that. Naruto had a special place in this heart, but sometimes he could act so childish.

Twisting his body fully around in his chair, so his legs were now hanging over the side, Neji continued to glare at Naruto, who was evidently giving as good as he got.

"So you're doing that by getting everyone to hate him, beat him up and taunt him?" Neji questioned sarcastically. "The Uchiha doesn't deserve that Naruto no matter what you or anyone else thinks, so why don't you give the poor kid a break?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the horrid thought as his patience thinned even more. It was bad enough when Neji started bitching about little things, but now he was going on about the Uchiha and saying what he was doing to him was wrong. How dare he didn't he realize that he was only getting his own back for what Sasuke's family done to him. Off course he couldn't really blame the brunet no one really knew of his terrible past and he was determined to keep it that way.

"Look Neji he needs to learn to respect people." He insisted trying to plead with the Hyuuga to just accept this fact and move on. "I'm just teaching him in my own little way."

Neji's eyebrow furrowed slightly at the statement. "Teaching him a lesson?" he repeated not sure he heard the blonde right.

Naruto nodded and put his thumbs up. "Yep! You finally get it?"

The Hyuuga's right eye twitched at that as his glare deepened considerably.

"No I don't get it! Who do you think you are Naruto god of this fucking school?" He raged causing the smile to be wiped of the blonde's face, and gave his friend a confused and sad look.

Neji instantly felt a bit guilty and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that but I really don't like how you treat Sasuke, Naruto."

Naruto let out a breath and nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe I do go a bit far but I can't help the way I feel about him Neji."

"You don't know him that well Naruto to dislike him." The Hyuuga pointed out hoping the blonde would come to his senses.

Frowning Naruto began to protest. "Yeah but everyone hates Sasuke!" Was his only comeback, making the brunet roll his eyes.

"That doesn't tell me why you hate him." Neji stated irritably, narrowing his pale eyes again.

Clenching his fists tightly Naruto's face darkened once more as he stared off in outer space. "I have my reasons" He muttered. Neji stared at him in confusion for a minute before a small smile crept upon his pale features.

Placing an equal pale and on the blonde's shoulder he began to speak. "You know what I think; I think if you actually get to know Sasuke properly you actually like him."

Naruto let out a breath and nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe I do go a bit far but I can't help the way I feel about him Neji."

"You don't know him that well Naruto to dislike him." The Hyuuga pointed out hoping the blonde would come to his senses.

Frowning Naruto began to protest. "Yeah but everyone hates Sasuke!" Was his only comeback, making the brunet roll his eyes.

"That doesn't tell me why you hate him." Neji stated irritably, narrowing his pale eyes again.

Clenching his fists tightly Naruto's face darkened once more as he stared off in outer space. "I have my reasons" He muttered. Neji stared at him in confusion for a minute before a small smile crept upon his pale features.

Placing an equal pale and on the blonde's shoulder he began to speak. "You know what I think; I think if you actually get to know Sasuke properly you actually like him."

Blue eyes widened in horror at the very thought of being near the Uchiha let alone be friends with him.

"Neji are you serious you want me to get to know…that." Naruto gasped cocking his head in Sasuke's direction. "Yeah like that is ever going to happen."

"But Naruto-"Neji started, dropping his hand of the blonde's shoulder, but was cut off.

"No I don't want to hear it." Naruto growled finally getting pissed off with Neji's attitude. "How I treat people I don't like is up to me and I don't see you bothering anyone else when it comes to the Uchiha, so don't bother me about it either."

Panting heavily Naruto turned away from the brunet not wishing to speak to him any further, especially about Sasuke Uchiha. If Neji couldn't accept the fact that he was always going to hate the Uchiha then there was nothing more to say.

Picking up his pen for the first time since joining the lesson he began to actually do the work, shooting a glare at the raven in front once in a while.

Neji was wrong and he was determined to prove him wrong.

Neji continued to stare at Naruto for a few minutes before slowly turning his head away, before picking up his own pen and getting back to the work sheet.

Glancing one last time at Sasuke he made a promise to himself. He was going to help the smaller teen and not only that make Naruto see sense. The Hyuuga just hoped it wasn't going to be that much trouble, who was he kidding? He was going to have his work cut out of him that's for sure.

Maybe something miraculous would happen that would bring the two feuding teenagers together.

Sasuke shuffled along the now crowded hallways, the sound of clinking metal and loud chatter reaching his ears almost automatically, as he tried to avoid bumping into people as he headed to his destination.

A note was clutched tightly in his right hand, crumpling slightly was the pressure. Coming to a door the Uchiha finally halted letting out a sigh before grasping the door handle and pulling the metal contraption down, before entering the room.

Sasuke gently shut the door behind him before turning on his heel and facing the only other occupant in the room, which happened to be the English teacher Kakashi Hatake.

The man had silvery grey hair, half his face was covered by a navy spandex mask that covered the lower half of his face, so his lips weren't visible, but his dark eyes were.

Sasuke eyed the little green book Kakashi was locked into, he didn't even notice the teen come into the room, and frowned.

The Uchiha wanted nothing more than to rip the horrid and perverted book from the teacher's hands, before burning it right in front of him.

If you haven't already guessed the book contained porn. This made everyone in the school think of the silver haired man as a pervert, and was not afraid to say this out loud.

It was probably because Kakashi was one of the laid back teachers that just laughed it off. Despite being a known pervert and being constantly late, which was often followed by some lame ass excuse, he was one of the most liked teachers. For once Sasuke had to agree with all the other teens of the school.

Sasuke gazed up and let out an annoyed sigh as he noticed Kakashi still hadn't looked up.

Narrowing his eyes he cleared his throat, stepping forward so he was right in front of the newly polished wooden desk. It was filled already with piles of paperwork and books.

Kakashi, finally turning his attention away from his beloved book, smiled when he spotted a certain Uchiha teen.

"Ah Sasuke…" He greeted closing his book and placing it down on the desk. "I'm glad you could make it, take a seat. How are you today?"

Sasuke shrugged taking the offer was finally sitting down and glided into one of the plastic chairs, before staring at the teacher. "I'm fine I guess…so what did you want to see me about?"

The blue fabric of Kakashi's mask crinkled slightly, indicating he was grinning, at the impatience the raven haired teen was showing.

Shaking his sliver head slightly he let out a small sigh before explaining to Sasuke why he was called. "I just wanted to talk about the tutoring sessions and see if you want to sign up for a second year."

Sasuke leant forward in his seat his interest spiked; nodding his head in eagerness he accepted the offer straight away. "Off course I do!" The young teen exclaimed his brown covered face shone with determination.

Kakashi smiled, it wasn't every day that you saw the happiness that was displayed now on Sasuke's face.

The man knew of the troubles the Uchiha had around the school and noticed how lonely the teen looked when he first set eyes on him.

Sasuke was one of his brightest students, coming top in most of his classes. That was when he was hit by a really good idea, start up a tutoring business.

Kakashi couldn't believe at the time there was never such a programme to ever come upon the school. But because of this getting permission of the head was really easy, for even she was surprised by this little piece of information.

Tsunade, who was the principle of the school, told him that he had to at least sign up four tutors, one from each year.

Luckily for Kakashi he already had the freshman tutor in mind; the only problem was convincing Sasuke to do it.

It was known by everyone that the Uchiha got bullied by almost everybody that went to Kyuubi High. The poor kid couldn't even walk down the halls without being called some stupid name.

Kakashi really did feel sorry for him as he saw him seep deeper and deeper into his shell. The English teacher really didn't want this to happen and racked his brains on what to do. That was when the tutoring idea hit him.

He had approached Sasuke not long after and provided him with the offer. The teen of course had his doubts and turned down the offer.

He had enough troubles in the school, he didn't want anymore. But Kakashi was very persuasive and finally convinced the Uchiha to give it a go.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi had to admit it did help and the Uchiha couldn't deny the happiness it brought him. It was actually the only reason went to school.

Off course he still had a lot of trouble with certain people but no one said anything during the sessions, probably to afraid that the Uchiha would fail them, and they didn't want that. So they all lowered it to mindless glaring and evils. But that didn't matter to Sasuke because he finally found something that he loved. But that was about to change…

Leaning forward in his seat Kakashi nodded in gladness, producing a few forms and handing them to Sasuke, who signed them without a second thought.

Taking the forms from the Uchiha's hands Kakashi opened the top desk draw and slipped then in, before turning back to Sasuke, who was starting to get up to leave.

"Hang on Sasuke we're not done here yet." He told the teen holding his hand up, causing Sasuke to stop in his tracks and look at the teacher in confusion, as he sat back down in his chair.

"There is actually someone I want you to tutor straight away." Kakashi started as he rummaged through one of the draws, searching for something in particular.

Sasuke watched him do his with a curious expression. "Who's that Kakashi?" He couldn't help but ask; by the look on his teachers face it looked urgent.

"Ah ha!" Naruto exclaimed finally finding what he was looking for, it was a sheet of white paper that looked to be the exam results from last year. The Uchiha couldn't see the name typed at the tops or the poor marks the kid was bound to have.

Waiting in anticipation Sasuke leant forward in his seat, his eyes concentrating on the piece of paper, trying to see if he could make out a name, but it was no use. Sighing he slumped back in his seat, waiting for Kakashi to tell him the details.

After about two minutes the silver haired man finally looked Sasuke's way. "Yes this person is failing quite badly, so he will need your excellent brain power to help him, otherwise he will be kicked off the football team."

"What? Football team?" The raven haired teen stuttered not quite sure he heard right, he really hoped he didn't.

It was the football team that made his life hell, that wasn't completely true; it was only two of the members, Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki.

He still didn't understand the mass hatred both teens had for him; it was like they disliked him as soon as they set eyes on him. Then again it was the same with everybody else.

Biting his lips Sasuke decided to be brave and ask Kakashi straight out, praying that it wasn't Kiba or Naruto.

"Who's the guy you want me to tutor?" Sasuke slowly asked, closing his eyes in dread, waiting for the teacher to tell him of his pending doom.

He already knew it had got it be either Kiba or Naruto because they weren't the brightest in the class, but it could also be Rock lee, who wasn't so bad but was also really weird. Twiddling his fingers around each other the small teen waited nervously for an answer.

Kakashi sighed and plopped the paper on his desk, facing down, before glancing Sasuke's way. He already knew the Uchiha wouldn't like who he was tutoring and knew there History well, but it was out of his hands.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki." He finally stated in a clear but calm voice, watching as Sasuke's brown eyes widened in horror from the gap of his fallen glasses.

"NO!" The Uchiha yelled standing up and knocking the chair he was previously sitting on over. His eyes were ablaze with anger, anxiety and betrayal. "You can't do that I…I refuse to tutor him, go find someone else!"

There was no way on this earth that he would tutor Naruto Uzumaki, the guy already made his life a nightmare along with his mutt of a best friend.

Kakashi shook his head, a sad expression appearing on his face. "I'm sorry Sasuke it's got to be you." He told the boy, causing the teen to once again stare at him in confusion.

"But why? You have other tutors that are more willing to do the job and are just as good as me." Sasuke pleaded, begging for Kakashi to take Naruto off his hands, but to his utter disappointment the older man shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but no we only have four tutors signed up in the school, one for each year and since Naruto is in your year, the job has to be yours." Kakashi said softly standing up to his full height.

Sasuke gazed up at him determination set deep into his facial features, Kakashi sighed knowing he was not going to like the next bit.

"Fine I'll quit!" The Uchiha growled his eyes narrowing slightly. "I won't tutor anyone anymore that way I don't have to put up with certain Idiots."

Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh. "Sasuke don't call people names." He scolded, although he had to secretly agree with the Uchiha on that one.

The small teen let out a huff of indifference and pouted slightly; the older man couldn't help but laugh at the childish tactic, which caused him to earn a glare from the raven haired boy.

Calming down Kakashi gave Sasuke a serious look as he leaned over the great wooden desk. "You can't get out of this one Sasuke I'm afraid." He replied staring the teen straight in the eye, holding up the signed papers.

Sasuke opened his mouth in protest but quickly closed it again as a look of confusion and horror appeared on his face. He had been so stupid; there weren't any papers to sign last year.

"Y-you tricked me!" He suddenly shouted, his whole body shaking with uncontrollable rage. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to rip the stupid papers from Kakashi's hands and tear them to pieces. He also felt like punching the man as hard as he could, but that would get him in a shit load of trouble, so the only alternative his yelling into his throat became raw.

"No I didn't." Kakashi stated calmly holding up his right hand to try and calm the Uchiha down, who was still glaring daggers at him.

Letting out a small humourless laugh Sasuke shook his head. "Yes you did!" He exclaimed pointed an accusing finger Kakashi's way. "You could have warned me that I might be tutoring Naruto but you didn't."

Panting slightly Sasuke pushed up his overly large glasses, his eyes fading from view once again.

The masked man was actually starting to get annoyed with Sasuke's attitude, picking up a book he slammed it hard against the surface of the desk. This action caused the teen to jump in surprise before glancing at Kakashi startled.

"You will tutor Naruto Sasuke and that's final." Kakashi demanded his eyes narrowed to show how serious he was. "You may not like it but there's nothing you or even I can do about that."

It was true this was out of his hands. Why may you ask? It because it was on Tsunade's orders and with her being principle and a scary lady at that, he was not about to cross her.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke's voice cut through his thoughts. The Silver haired man glanced up at his student, letting out a weak sigh.

"I mean it was on direct orders of the head that you give Naruto some extra lessons." He replied, causing Sasuke to arch his eyebrow slightly. Sighing again Kakashi began to explain the situation.

"Please sit down and I'll explain." He told the teen, who frowned at the offer but nevertheless complied. Kakashi sat back in his chair letting his head rest against the wall behind him.

"Naruto…failed most of his classes last year, but his marks weren't so low behind passing, it was mostly only one or two marks off, and because of this Tsunade didn't want to waste time on having him repeat again." Kakashi told Sasuke, who still didn't get the point.

"So I still don't see what that has to do with me?" The Uchiha snarled folding his arms as he continued to glare at the man. Kakashi held up a hand as Sasuke began to say something again, but shut his mouth straight away to let the older man speak.

"Tsunade decided that Naruto needed a tutor, someone who would be smart enough and have lots of time on their hands, and that's when she came across you." He continued to explain. "It was her idea to have you tutor Naruto and she doesn't care whether or not you're part of the programme. She searched through all the student's profiles but found you the best match for the job. I'm sorry Sasuke but there's nothing I can do."

Kakashi watched sadly as Sasuke slumped over in his seat, his head bending low over the small desk. "I know how much grieve you get from Naruto and his friends Sasuke."

This actually caused the teen to bolt upright in his seat as a brainwave hit him. "What about Hinata or Shikamaru?" He asked suddenly remembering that every year had a female tutor to, and everyone knew how smart Shikamaru was, actually he came a close second to him.

But unfortunately this little hope was dashed when Kakashi shook his head, causing Sasuke to once again slump over in sadness.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but no they can't. Hinata can only tutor female students since that's how the programme works, and Shikamaru is a close friend of Naruto's and on that reason is forbidden to give him extra lessons."

Kakashi wasn't actually lying about this fact; Shikamaru wasn't allowed to tutor Naruto because of this reason. It was probably because there was a risk of cheating or even easy access to the worksheet. He knew Nara would never help the blonde in such a way but the school couldn't take the chance, so the job had to be put on Sasuke.

The teen let out a small sigh as he stood up, pushing his chair back and making it scrap loudly across the floor. "I don't really have any say in the matter then do I?"

Kakashi replied by shaking his head. "No I'm afraid you don't, but If it makes you feel any better I tried to argue with Tsunade on the situation." He insisted, causing the Uchiha's lips to twitch into a tiny smile.

"It doesn't but thanks anyway." He replied anxiety running through every fibre of his being. How was he going to survive this year now? Sasuke could already see Naruto's taunting face, jeering at him.

Sensing Sasuke's dilemma the silver haired man stood up from his desk and strolled over to the now dazed teen, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, making the boy jumped slightly.

"It won't be that bad Sasuke." He tried to reassure the teen, but all he got in return was a doubtful look. "No it's true and who knows you two might actually get to like each other, which is another reason why Tsunade decided to put you two together on this little project."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi in astonishment. "What are the other reasons?" He enquired, he had a feeling he knew the main reason why he was chosen but hoped to god he was wrong.

The older man let go of Sasuke shoulder as the teen gazed at him expectantly. He was sure in a tight spot now. He could tell Sasuke the truth or lie, in the end he decided on the former, lies catch up with you in the end and cause more trouble than you want.

"The real reason is that if he doesn't get the tutoring that he needs he will be kicked off the football team, and no one wants that to happen." Kakashi told Sasuke truthfully.

Nodding in sorrow and understanding Sasuke bit his bottom lip slightly, trying to calm his anger that was well reaching boiling point. Why did the football players get special attention? It wasn't fair to the rest of the students?

"I suppose because he's the big shot of the school I should feel privilege the I get to help him." He muttered sarcastically, this action caused Kakashi is arch an eyebrow.

Turning to the older man once more Sasuke let out a sigh and asked when the sessions would start and where. "Ok since I have no choice what days do I tutor him on and are we doing it in school or after?"

Kakashi sat on one of the little desks in the room, giving a little shrug of his shoulders as well as shaking his head. "No Tsunade was actually kind enough for you two to work out your own scudele and the place you meet."

The Uchiha glanced down at his scruffy and falling apart shoes. "Sasuke…" The teen looked up at the sound of Kakashi's voice, and nearly smiled at the soft look in the man's eyes, but he just couldn't force his lips to move in that direction.

"The tutoring probably won't take that long, as long as Naruto at least gets up to a C. You have no problem. You're smart, get straight A's and you are determined."

This time the Uchiha did manage to smile, his expression full of gratitude. That was the first time anyone's actually complimented him before, and it felt good.

"Thanks Kakashi." He replied, making the older male nod, a small line creasing his mouth.

Walking back around his desk and sitting in his more comfy teacher's chair, Kakashi glanced up at the clock, its small hand was pointing to the ten and the big hand pointing to the eleven. This meant Sasuke was due to start his next lesson, turning back to the teen he decided to end the conversation once and for all.

"Well Sasuke to better head to your next class." Kakashi announced, causing the Uchiha to stand up straight and nod his head.

"Ok" He replied, pushing up his glasses before turning to leave, but the masked man stopped him in his tracks.

"Sasuke…" He called out. The raven haired teen faced Kakashi once more, letting out a soft sigh as he did so. "If you have any trouble with Naruto you can always come to me."

Sasuke smiled, it was only a tiny one, but it was a smile nonetheless. He knew he could never actually go to Kakashi for the fear of being branded a grass, and he didn't want that. But the man's concern and offer made him feel a little better.

"Thank you Kakashi" He replied before once again turning on his heel and leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Kakashi once again let out another sigh as he leant back in his chair, closing his eyes on the way down. That had went better than he expected, he was sure there would be more drama.

The sliver haired man did feel sorry for Sasuke, it wouldn't be easy for the teen to have to tutor someone who hates your guts, and vice versa. But it was really out of his hands.

Leaning forward, Kakashi's lips twitched into a smile. This year was sure going to be interesting and he had a strange feeling everyone would benefit from this.

Naruto grinned manically, waving and winking to a few girls as he passed by them. But although he was all smiles on the outside, his insides were filled with anger, his mind still on what Neji had told him.

There was no way though that he was going to give Sasuke Uchiha a chance, he'd rather eat dirt. Sighing to himself the blonde ran a hand through his sunny locks.

There were some loud voices down the hall, one of the voices he recognized, glancing up Naruto smiled when he spotted his best mate, Kiba Inuzuka.

Running up to the brunet he punched him hard on the arm. "Hey Kiba man what's up?" He asked automatically, getting a wolfish grin and a punch back.

Kiba seemed to be in a happy mood as he waved at the girl he was previously talking to. Naruto watched her go bright red and let out a small giggle before she joined some of her mates.

Turning back to Naruto he gave a little scratch behind his ears as he went back over to the blonde. "I've had the best morning! Man I love school!" The brunet exclaimed with voice filled with joy.

Cocking his head in confusion, Naruto decided to ask what had happened to make him this cheerful. "What happened?"

The blonde secretly hoped that it was something to do with Uchiha, like he got battered and can't attend school for the next…year or so.

Slamming an arm over the blonde's shoulder, causing Naruto to be pulled from his thoughts, Kiba began to explain.

"Well you know the school's biggest nerd Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto face began to get a dark aura around it that happened every time someone mentioned the book worm.

Naruto's expression darkened at the mere name of the little book worm and nodded his head in disgust. "Yeah who doesn't?" He muttered darkly, more to himself than Kiba. "So?"

The brunette smirk widened even further, and Naruto knew instantly he was going to like what he was going to hear.

Kiba smirked at his friend, his dark eyes twinkling with mirth. In that instant Naruto knew he was going to enjoy what the brunet had to say. Leaning against one of the random lockers he mimicked Kiba's smirk, nodding his head to tell his friend to continue.

"Well the little brat thought he could back talk me." At this Naruto gave a low growl.

"Well the little shit actually had a go at me today, called me an idiot as well." Kiba told him, causing blue eyes to go wide with surprise, as Naruto let out a low growl.

"I hope you taught that little bastard a lesson Kibs?" He mumbled staring down at his black converses. His fists were clenched tight and his jaw locked.

Kiba laughed and punched the air. "Off course I did! I made him apologize and took his money at the same time." He yelled, making the blonde cringe slightly from the noise. "He was probably crying like a baby when I left.

Both boys chuckled at the thought. "Man I wished I got to school early now that must have been quite a show." Naruto sighed shaking his head.

The brunet nodded in agreement, giving the other male a toothy smile. "It was…I think everyone enjoyed the show."

Naruto let out another sigh, slightly pissed off he had miss a tremendous performance that morning. Sighing sadly he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well…" He smirked, causing Kiba to look at him to curiosity for a moment. "There'll be plenty more times to see the Uchiha suffer."

The smirk on Naruto face was dark and disturbing but to the brunet it made him shake with something else, something happier. For he knew the blonde had something up his sleeve or was at least planning something. He just hoped he could be a part of it.

The trouble with Naruto even though he was a people person, he did like to do a lot of stuff on his own, which kind of irritated the brown haired teen a little.

Putting his attention back on Naruto and let a small smile grace his lips, the blonde would tell him of his plan when he was ready, so he knew he should not press him.

"Are you going to try out for football again this year?" Kiba asked. Naruto shook his head, causing the brunet to cock his head to the side in confusion.

Naruto silently laughed at the look on Kiba's face and began to explain. "No I don't need to Grandma already told me I have a secure place on the team, but…" he trailed off staring into the distance.

He felt a tentative hand being placed on his shoulder and smiled softly when he saw the concerned look on Kiba's face.

"Is something wrong?" At the question the blonde shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno…" He whispered letting out a soft sigh, as he pushed his body of the lockers. Both teens began walking in the direction of their next class.

"Have you seen any of the others today?" Naruto asked changing the subject. Kiba nodded his head, causing a few brown strands to fall into his eyes.

"I've only seen Gaara and Neji and Shikamaru on passing." The brunet told his friend. "What about you?"

Stopping in his tracks Naruto ran a hand through his yellow lock, remembering his conversation with Neji once again. Why he kept going back to that particular conversation he would never know.

"Only Neji" He Neji he muttered darkly. Kiba's facial features screwed up into confusion. Naruto sighed at the look the brunet was giving him, he knew his friend wanted an answer, but luckily for him the intercom went off.

"WOULD NARUTO UZUMAKI PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE I REPEAT WOULD NARUTO UZUMAKI REPORT TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE"

Both teens glanced up in confusion before glancing at each other. "I wonder what the old hag wants." Naruto groaned in slight annoyance. It was way too early to deal with her moaning and bitching.

"I wonder what that's about; you better go and see man"

"You better go and see man, you know what Tsunade is like if you don't come when she asks." Kiba insisted punching the blonde's arms with a small chuckle.

Naruto groaned again and nodded. "Yeah I do…man she's scary, can you tell the others I'll probably see them at lunch." He asked waving goodbye to the brunet as he began to make his way down the hall to the head's office.

"Ok" Kiba yelled before making his way to his next class.

Rushing down the hall the blonde cursed slightly as he finally reached the principal's office. He hoped he wasn't in trouble that wouldn't look good on his first day back.

Staring up at the sign above the door, which read in clear black capital letters, PRINCIPLE TSUNADE'S OFFICE, Naruto pulled on the handle and walked in.

Passing the receptionist on the way in and giving her a cheerful wave and nod, before entering the main office.

Naruto was amused to find Tsunade surrounded by paperwork and what he could smell sake. Why Tsunade liked the stuff he would never know. He himself was a vodka person.

The blonde woman glanced up from her work, an irritated look on her pretty face. "Ah brat I see you finally decided to make it then." He mumbled impatiently, watching as Naruto took a seat opposite her.

"Shut up old hag I came as soon as I heard your loud voice shouting down my ear." He huffed, puffing out his cheeks and pouting slightly.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the boy, who she came to think of as a grandson, although she would never admit such things to the boy. In her head she was twenty-five but in reality she was fifty-four, but the blonde woman would kill anyone who dare say her real age out loud.

But even though she and Naruto weren't blood related, they were still family, since she was his god mother and Jiriya was his godfather. Her hands balled into tight fists as she remembered her estranged husband.

Turning back to the teen Tsunade let a small smile slid onto her face. "So how have you been brat?" she asked. They hadn't seen each other since the school year ended last year, since she was off travelling, trying to find her soon to be dead husband…if he wasn't already.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I'm looking forward to spending time with my friends and playing football." He replied, listing off the only good things about coming to school.

Tsunade sighed and leaned forward in her chair, putting her chin in her hands as she gave the blonde a serious look.

"Naruto I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news for you." Naruto stared at her for a few seconds, a look of dread and confusion evident on his tanned face.

"What do you mean?" He stuttered slightly not liking the look Tsunade was giving him.

"It's about your grades from last year, I'm afraid you failed most of your classes." Tsunade started. Naruto shrugged not seeing the problem with that so the older woman continued. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to join the football team unless you get those grades up."

Naruto blue eyes went wide with surprise before anger took over his body, standing up in a rage he knocked his chair to the ground, hearing the plastic hit the ground with a thump.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" He roared. "YOU PROMISED THAT I COULD BE ON THE TEAM THIS YEAR! YOU PROMISED!"

Naruto was panting heavily as soon as he was finished. Narrowing her brown eyes at the blonde Tsunade told him to calm down.

"Don't shout brat you're giving me a headache." She hissed, causing her to receive a glare from the blonde haired teen. "Plus I sorted a way you can stay on the team."

Naruto calmed down slightly at the last comment, picking up his fallen chair he sat back down on it.

"I found you a tutor." She smiled happily pulling a piece of paper out of her desk and scanning the contents over quickly. "It's Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto stared at Tsunade like she had two heads before his expression turned to one of horror, when he saw that she wasn't joking.

"You can't be serious!" He almost yelled, narrowing his azure eyes at the woman in front of him, his whole body was shaking so badly, he thought he was about to faint.

This couldn't be happening to him, it was bad enough he had to see the Uchiha around school every day, now he would have to talk to the guy. It was so unfair. Why could Tsunade pick someone else to tutor him?

Suddenly Naruto eyes widened in realization, banging both hands on the desk, face down he smiled his usual smile Tsunade's way.

"How about Shikamaru?" He exclaimed in excitement, hoping the blonde woman would be persuaded by his winning smile. But unfortunately she wasn't, instead she gave him one of her deadly glares.

"No he can't" She simply stated, dashing all hopes Naruto had, casing the boy to slump down in his chair, a scowl adjourning his features.

"You know full well it's against school policy for a friend, teammate or partner to tutor the ones that need some extra help. Now whether you like it or not Sasuke Uchiha is going to be your tutor."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Tsunade raised a hand and instantly cut him off. "Sasuke is at the top of the class while you are at the very bottom, now in reality you should be repeating freshman year, but I managed to swing it in your favour."

Blue eyes rolled in a sarcastic sense as the words reached the blonde's ear drums. "Yeah it's really in my favour."

Tsunade brown orbs narrowed, her fists clenched tightly, sometimes the brat got on her nerves a little more than she liked.

"Do you want to repeat freshman year? Because if you carry on like you are, I will do just that. It's not too late to change my mind and make a referral." She threatened, although Naruto knew it was more a promise than a threat, since Tsunade never went back on her word.

Sighing in defeat he shook his head before hanging his head slightly, letting his blonde bangs fall into his eyes.

Tsunade smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Good. Naruto it's not going to be that bad. Your grades are just below passing and with enough help you'll probably be at a C by December time. Plus I even made it so you could still play football, so all in all you should be thanking me."

Naruto sighed again, lifting his head up to look her straight in the eye. Tsunade did have a point she could have kicked him off the team but didn't, so in a way he should be thanking her.

"I guess" He muttered, not making any move to do what the woman wanted, instead he began to get up, swinging his fallen bag over his shoulder.

"When and where is the tutoring sessions going to take place?" He enquired.

Smirking Tsunade began to tell him. "Actually that's up to you and Sasuke."

Turning on his heel Naruto stared at her in shock, not sure that his ears heard right. "What?"

"You heard…Now get out of my office brat I have work to be getting on with." She scolded and motioned him out of the room.

Glaring at her Naruto muttered something that sounded a lot like "Old hag" before he turned on his heel and stormed out the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

**Um Ok there we go…hm I kind of rushed the ending didn't I. I think I could have done better with this chapter but I hoped you all still liked it all the same.**

**The tutor procedure is like what happened in my secondary school before I left. We had one female tutor for the girls in each year and one for the boys. It was a bit strange really but oh well.**

**Just to let you know as well I'm going to try and add Naruto's friends to this story a bit more, so you really get to know their characters, because I think in the original they popped up quite far between chapters and I think it might be good to include them a bit more…really get to know them. So I'll be finding places in old scenes to put them or adding to the scenes. XD**

**Ok please review I would really appreciate it because although it doesn't seem like it I do work really on this, so it would mean a lot.**

**PLEASE DON'T FLAME! But tell me if I made a mistake…ok until next time XD**


End file.
